


Привет из Бикон Хиллза

by doylikdoyl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Season 3, Texting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doylikdoyl/pseuds/doylikdoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек и Кора в Нью-Йорке, но назойливое прошлое с СДВГ и задницей-липучкой для приключений преследует их. Вернее, одного из них.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привет из Бикон Хиллза

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: ООС, поток авторского сознания  
> Написано в 2013.

_Эй, Большой Страшный Волк, ты серьезно бросил всех нас и свалил в уютное теплое местечко? Знаешь, если это так, я бы на твоем месте еще немного подумал. Тут твой дядя остался, между прочим, и я не думаю, что оставить его без присмотра - хорошая идея._

\- Это от Стайлза. Написать ему что-нибудь? - Кора машет телефоном брата, но Дерек не отрывает взгляда от дороги.  
\- Нет.  
\- Как скажешь, - она пожимает плечами и утыкается обратно в игру. 

*

_Твой дядя думает, что он повелитель Бикон Хиллз. Он любит Игры Престолов, как думаешь? Не люблю, когда не понимают моих шуток._

Дерек только вернулся с новой работы и лежит на диване. Кора вышла в магазин, по телику сплошная муть, и он все еще делает вид, что не играет во всякую ерунду, которую его сестра закачала на телефон. Делать решительно нечего, поэтому Дерек, вздохнув, лениво набирает ответ.

**Я не понимаю большую часть твоих шуток. Хочешь обсудить это?**

_Твое непонимание не так меня ранит. Без обид, но ты - совсем другой уровень. ;)_

**Я польщен, Стайлз. Теперь, после обмена приветствиями, ты наконец-то скажешь, что тебе нужно?**

_Ты не рад просто поговорить со мной? Я скучал._

**А я нет.**

_Совсем? Ни капли? Не разбивай мое сердце, Дерек. :(_

**Я подумаю.**

Следующие сообщения Стилински он игнорирует.

*

_Ты не думаешь вернуться?_

Дерек решает, что Стайлз уже переходит грань с их телефонным флиртом, правда, односторонним.

**Я не собираюсь шутить на эту тему, Стайлз.**

Следующее сообщение опровергает его предположение.

_Я серьезен._

Дерек вертит в руках телефон несколько минут. На кухне тишина - Кора уже легла спать, и он тоже, кстати, собирался заняться тем же. Дерек может просто пожелать доброй ночи. Он может.

**Иногда я думаю, что мне стоило уехать сразу же после смерти Питера.**

_Но ты остался. Почему?_

**Доброй ночи, Стайлз.**

*

_Как жизнь, Хмурый Волк? :)_

**Стайлз, тебе что, совсем нечем заняться?**

_Для тебя у меня специально выделено время в моем очень плотном графике))_

Дерек закатывает глаза, и Кора усмехается.  
\- Твоя тайная страсть в клетчатой рубашке и постоянным поиском приключений на свою задницу?  
\- Кора.  
\- Понятно, я уже сваливаю, - она поднимается с дивана и уходит в свою комнату, демонстративно закрывая дверь.

Ладно. Это и правда зашло далеко.

**Стайлз. Ты единственный, кто пишет мне.**

_Что тебя смущает? Я очень общительный, и мы вроде как вместе были в нескольких смертельно-опасных передрягах, не так ли?_

**Еще одна шутка, и я не буду отвечать на твои сообщения.**

Две минуты телефон молчит, а затем Дерек видит на экране входящий вызов.  
\- Я просто не хотел писать это. Лучше сказать так, - голос Стайлза был приглушенным, слегка подрагивающим. Он дышал слегка прерывисто, и Дерек нахмурился.  
\- Что случилось?  
Стайлз сглотнул.  
\- Стайлз, отвечай мне. Это Питер? Он что-то сделал?  
\- Нет, это не то. Это... - он вздыхает. - В общем, я. И ты. И я...  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Я-думаю-ты-мне-нравишься, - скороговоркой выпаливает он, и неожиданно позади раздается голос Скотта, а звонок прерывается на середине чертыхания Стайлза.

Самое неловкое мгновение. Дерек некоторое время бездумно смотрит на черный экран телевизора, и в его голове нет никаких мыслей. Вообще. Только удивление.  
\- Мне собирать сумку? - кричит Кора из комнаты.  
\- Нет!   
Он смотрит на телефон, зажатый в ладони. Вспоминает голос Стайлза.   
Стайлз, Стайлз, Стайлз...

Дерек откладывает телефон и включает телевизор.

*

Стайлз ничего не пишет два дня. Дерек иногда задумывается о том, чем тем мог заниматься в выходные: Скотт, может, Лидия, отец... Все, кроме поездки в Нью-Йорк.  
\- Ну, наш последний разговор вышел слегка неловким, и я решил приехать. О, милая квартирка. Можно пройти?  
Дерек сперва даже не знает, что сказать.  
\- Ты приехал сюда.  
\- Ну... да? - Стайлз хмурится, неуверенно поглядывая на него.  
\- Сюда, в Нью-Йорк, в мой дом.  
\- Да, да, да-а. Ты впустишь меня? Я вроде как признался тебе в своих чувствах и всё такое. А потом зашел Скотт и все испортил.  
Дерек некоторое время задумчиво смотрит в карие глаза.  
\- Я думал, ты испугался, что я смогу порвать твою глотку через мобильную связь, - и Стайлз буквально светлеет на глазах.   
\- Увы, ты больше не альфа. Я не боюсь тебя.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- А ты хочешь проверить?  
Они смотрят друг на друга, чуть улыбаясь уголками губ.  
\- Я правда скучал.  
\- У тебя будут целые сутки, чтобы это доказать, - Дерек пропускает его внутрь и закрывает дверь.  
\- На самом деле, возможно, даже больше. Я хочу перевестись в Нью-Йорк...

*

Это первый (но далеко не последний) раз, когда Кора клянется изувечить их обоих, если она хоть еще раз найдет чье-то белье на диване. Впрочем, метод ублажения пиццой и билетами в кино работает безотказно (Стайлз искренне считает, что это главная причина, почему они живы).

Конец.


End file.
